Take All His Honey
by Tell-Tale Told
Summary: My first in the Yeah Yeah Yeahs project! A three-chapter story exploring the sexier side of Eliteundershipping. It'll be my first lemon, in a later chapter. Read and Review! Not for kids: Lemony as a Snicket! COMPLETE! YUS! So, read on!
1. Chapter 1

Song One: Honeybear

(Album: Show Your Bones)

Pairing one: Eliteunder (Lucian/Aaron)

I do not own The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, their songs, or Pokemon…(cry)

Let me warn you that this story gets a little sexy, because Karen O. is sexy, and has sung this sexy song of sexiness, therefore the story must be doused in a pinch of sexy. Sexy.

This'll be fun to do. So, enjoy, and I'll continue writing until this is over! Boy, don't I love Miss Karen O…

~SEXY~

Dangerous—if life wasn't, then we'd all be bored into oblivion. Some of us can live without all the outbursts and spontaneity of the world, but others go out and seek the adventure, the delicious dangers lurking around every corner.

A seventeen year-old boy on an adrenaline-fueled rush out in the dangerous, dangerous world—how will this story end?

Aaron, a recent runaway child, has broken the chains of conservatism his parents had forced upon his free spirit to run off and enjoin the world of risk-taking—accompanied by one of his most trusted partners, a lovely Beautifly outside of its ball. He was tired of all the nagging his parents would hit him with—"You're too young, you're too dangerous, Lord knows what you're doing, blah blah blah." Aaron felt that it was time for him to venture off into the world on his own for once, and be rid of his parents for good. He gradually made up his mind; to run away in the middle of the night, taking nothing but his partner and his loose sense of direction. This cool autumn night, Aaron has found himself in Hearthome City, one of the largest locations in Sinnoh—infamous for its risqué and sensual nightlife; night clubs, raves, bars, and of course, those who sell themselves for one night of passion. The boy was more than ready to take on the adult life, alone and carefree.

"Beautifly, look over there! Aren't those pretty lights?" the green-eyed boy pointed to the various neon lights on the city's buildings, taking in all the excitement and hustle-n-bustle of nightlife. Some late-night travelers looked at the boy and his Pokémon like they were country bumpkin going out into the world for the first time, laughing at their 'oohs' and 'ahs'. This didn't bother them much, for they were too caught up in the moment to care.

"Beautifly~" the Pokémon sang. The duo walked the streets of Hearthome to their hearts content…until the inevitable happened…

_Growl…_

Aaron stopped in his tracks, holding his stomach.

_Groooooowl…_

"Ngh…shit…" he cursed quietly.

_Growl…_

A second stomach joined in. Beautifly was hungry, too…the only problem was…

Aaron had no money…

"Shit…I should've thought this through, right, Beautifly? Should've gotten some money from home before leaving…" Aaron's shoulders sagged down and his Beautifly nodded in agreement.

"Well, what can we do now? No money means no food, Beauty, and I doubt I can get a job in twenty-five minutes! I don't even have a place to stay…" Aaron sighed, looking hopelessly at his Pokémon. Just then, Beauty (I'm nicknaming his Beautifly this) sensed something from afar, twitching his mouth-straw.

_Beautifly! _He cried, fluttering ahead of his master. Aaron looked at Beauty with confusion. "Beauty? What's wrong?" he called, running over to his bug-type. _Beautifly, Beautifly! _He cried, flying off into the city. "Ah! Beauty, wait!" his master called, chasing behind.

After flying a great distance away from the street they were once walking through, Beauty finally stopped at a rather nice-looking building. Aaron eventually caught up.

"Ha…Beauty, what is the matter with you? You could've gotten lost, and there goes my only friend in the world!" the green-haired boy huffed, sweating and tense. "Goddamn, Beauty, don't pull that shit on me again, or I'll…uh…ooh…" the boy trailed off. "What's that smell? Mmm, smells like something's cooking…"

Beauty cried its name in delight. The bug had lead Aaron to a fancy restaurant, filled with all sorts of sustenance. "Oh, boy, Beauty, you hit the jackpot this time! It's feeding time! But what about money…Aw, it's fine! I've got it all planned out! We'll stay for the breadsticks and water, and then get out scotch free! It's the perfect plan!" Aaron laughed, Beauty squealing in satisfaction.

Just as the two were about to enter, a man with a snobbish-looking moustache and a Cockney accent came out of the restaurant, noticing from outside the glass doors they were about to come in.

"Ahem. Are you planning to come in with that…thing?" the man said, glaring at Beauty.

"Hey, who do ya think you are? Don't call my Pokemon a thing! It's a Beautifly! And, yeah, of course I was gonna come in with him!" Aaron snapped. The man chuckled.

"Please, boy, I won't allow such a filthy thing to come into _my _restaurant…or the Pokémon either." He smiled.

Aaron gasped at this douche's rudeness. "Hey, asshole, don't you mess with me! I can kick your holier-than-thou ass with Beauty here right now!"

"Ha ha ha. Please, child, you're not the only one in this city with Pokémon on his hand. Now, turn yourself around—you weren't invited." the moustache man chuckled and turned, going back into the restaurant.

Aaron made a face and flipped the man off. "Fuck you, douche! We don't need you anyways!" the boy yelled, Beauty tittering angrily behind him. "Sigh…"

"Oh, my. Is there a problem around here?" someone asked from behind. "Hm?" Aaron jumped, turning to see who was there.

A pale, six feet-tall bespectacled man with shoulder-length wavy lavender hair, snazzy crimson suit, and a rather svelte waistline looked at Aaron with concern. _Oh, Lord… _the boy thought, his eyes instantly fixated at the man's long, slender legs. "You're tall…" he whispered.

The older man let out a dry chuckle. "Um, I was on my way over here for a dinner party for a newlywed couple I'm friends with, and I hear some cacophony going on over here… was there a fight, young man?" he asked, pushing up his glasses, whose lenses had a purple tint to them.

Aaron looked up into the man's eyes. "Oh, um, no, I was just…yeah, kinda. I don't have much money, you see, and the man with this obnoxious moustache comes out here and kicks me and my Beauty," pointing to his Beautifly, "…out of the restaurant. I didn't mean for this to become a public thing, but I just wish he wouldn't have been such a jerkass—pardon my French." Aaron blushed lightly, now averting the man's gaze.

"Oh, my. Is that so? Well, young man, I happen to be friends with this… 'jerkass', if you will, and I can reason with him, if you and your…Beauty…want me to. However, you look a little young to be out here so late. Aren't your parents worried?" the svelte man asked, examining the younger boy. He found Aaron compellingly adorable, with beautiful eyes that shone vibrantly.

The sudden interrogation caught Aaron off-guard. "Uh, no, my parents don't really know that I'm out, but it's ok…and I'm seventeen, so I can look after myself. Besides, I have Beauty to look after me!" he argued, stroking Beauty's wing lightly. The svelte man smiled. He was interested in this charming boy and his desire for nightlife.

"Fine, I suppose."

"By the way, is the offer for getting into the restaurant still on the table?"

The svelte man laughed. "Of course."

~PG-13~

"Heh heh heh, I love how that jerkass is all sorts of butt-hurt because you managed to get me in!" Aaron laughed, peeking over his shoulder to see the douche gritting his teeth, turning redder and redder. Both Aaron and the tall, svelte man were sitting at a table in which the newlywed couple—a young, pretty blonde lady and a handsome silver-blue haired man—and the tall man's brother, a violet-haired man in a pristine vest, were seated. The svelte man chuckled.

"Now, now, the deal was that you don't heckle the man, and you keep Beauty in its ball, right, young man?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I'll be on my best behavior, Mister…uh…" Aaron stopped, looking dumbly at the man.

"Lucian." He said.

_Lucian…_ "Fancy. I like that name. Very high-class." Aaron smiled. Lucian couldn't help but to laugh at the boy's remarks. "You certainly are a character. And what is your name, small one?" he asked.

"Aaron."

"Mm. Aaron. I like it—it's very fitting." Lucian smiled slightly.

"Oh, Lucian, honey, I'm so glad you and Willy could join us! Finally, just me, my new hubby, and my two favorite drinking buddies!" Cynthia—the blonde lady, giggled, arm wrapped around her husband.

"It was our pleasure, Cindy." Will smiled, taking a drink of some very expensive champagne.

"I'm just glad I convinced Stevie to let me hang out with my two good friends, right, babe?" she asked, kissing her husband's cheek.

"Oh, of course, hon. Besides, I work with these two—they're great company." said Steven.

"Oh, Lucian, darling, who is your date? I'm so sorry for not asking sooner! I just didn't want to impose, is all, but you two have been giggling and talking like the cutest couple!" Cynthia looked at Aaron with big glossy eyes.

Aaron blushed. _Date? Does Lucian swing that way?_

"Yes, brother, who is he? This one's real cute; unlike the other one you dated from Canalave…Riley, was it?" Will asked coyly.

"Oh, please, Will, he's nothing like Riley. This is Aaron, and we met only today. He needed some help, so I was happy to oblige." Lucian smiled at Aaron. Aaron looked confused. _Okay, so I ask for help because some dick in a tie won't let me into a restaurant, and now I am a tall dude's boyfriend. This makes sense…how?_

"Aaron here is my new acquaintance, not my boyfriend. So sorry to disappoint everyone." Lucian laughed. Cynthia frowned, and then grew a devilish smile.

Aaron forced a crooked smile, laughing sheepishly.

"I'm more refined than that." Lucian said quietly, sipping his champagne.

~PG-13ish~

The rest of the dinner went by nicely, chatting and laughing, and Lucian even told Aaron that he would pay for his meal! Whatever Aaron got himself into, he liked it, regardless of the fact that he wasn't invited.

After staying a while, the newlyweds and Will decided to part ways, bidding each other good night.

"Brother, are you coming? Do you want me to call my Xatu to teleport us?" Will asked Lucian, readying his Pokéball.

"No, that's fine, Will. You can go ahead back home. I'm going to stay here in Sinnoh overnight." Lucian walked over and kissed his younger brother's forehead.

"Alright then," Will called out his Xatu, a magnificent looking bird with haunting eyes. "Xatu, teleport!" After the psychic Pokémon gave a loud screech, both Will and his Xatu were gone.

Lucian turned to Aaron. "Well, Aaron, it was good meeting you. I enjoyed your company. So now, I suppose I shall bid you adieu," he extended his arm, giving a warm smile. "Good night, Aaron."

Aaron stared at Lucian's hand blankly, not knowing what to say. "Um…Lucian…" he began.

Lucian looked at the younger boy's saddened face. He retracted his arm. "What's the matter, small one?"

Aaron's eyes shifted. "Well, you see, Lucian…" he blushed a bit, fidgeting his thumbs around. "I kind of sort of…don't have a place to stay. And I can't go back to my parents, one, because if they find out I've been here, this far from home for about five hours, I'd be exiled from the house anyways, two, because I don't even know my way back…" Lucian raised an eyebrow at this.

"Would you happen to know where I can stay just for a night, just until I get back on the road with Beauty?" Aaron's big glittering green eyes were soft, desperate, and just begging for some help. That youthful face with that irresistible full bottom lip sticking out slightly—Lucian couldn't resist it. Aaron was cute—really cute. His childishness was very attractive, and it just drew Lucian closer, making him want to help.

He could've stayed at a Pokémon Center, which were free and open to the public, however, Lucian had the fear of some ruffian egging the boy on, him only having a Beautifly, and the fear that in such a big city, a lot of people can take advantage of such a small person.

"Hmm, well, Aaron, I know this may seem a bit unconventional, but I own a condominium here in Hearthome," Lucian started.

"Whoa, Lucian, that sort of business should be kept private!" Aaron blushed.

"What? No—no! I mean an apartment building! I have a guest room there, and you are free to come with me and sleep there if you'd like…" The lavender-haired man smiled as Aaron's eyes lit up at the offer.

"You're just a pot of gold, aren't you? The gift that keeps on giving! Hell yeah, I'll stay with you! Just lead the way, jefe*, and I'll be right behind you!"

~JefeistheSpanishtermfor'chief'itispronouncedheh-feh~

The inside of Lucian's condo was that of a hotel room—very swanky, and to an extent, very sexy. Everything was a creamy champagne colour with shades of red, brown, and orange. Aaron, mouth agape, was already running about the housing, giving himself the grand tour.

"Ha ha, I see you've already taken a liking to my home. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. The guest room is the door next to the broom closet." Lucian pointed out, taking off his lovely crimson suit, wearing a very flattering black silk dress shirt underneath. Lucian is a very well-groomed man, and keeps things in order—his condo was clean and neat, without so much as a speck of dust anywhere.

"Dude, I love your house." Aaron said, plopping himself on the cream coloured loveseat sofa, burying his face in a plush pillow. "Oh, and is there anywhere I can leave Beauty?" he said, taking the Pokéball out of his pocket.

"Why, yes, I do. Here, I'll take that," he grabbed the ball from Aaron's hand. "I have a place where I keep my Pokémon in a separate room—"

"Wait, you have Pokémon, too? I swear you're pulling all of this out of your ass! You have everything!" Aaron exclaimed, bouncing on the couch. "Ha, yes, I train, too. I'm more of a psychic type trainer myself."

"I think I'm in love." Aaron said, hugging the plush pillow. Lucian was nice, considerate, rich, and he trained Pokémon. And one of the hardest types to train at that! There was nothing Lucian couldn't do.

Lucian put the ball away, coming out of the room to see Aaron laying on the loveseat, still rubbing his face into the pillow. _Oh, my, he is adorable, _Lucian thought,staring at the boy. Funny, cute, childish, just a joy to be around—Lucian liked this about his new friend. Although, he thought, the four year age gap annoyed him a bit, yet something was just drawing him closer and closer to the boy. However, Lucian did find it morally wrong to have such feelings for someone he's barely met—which is probably why the temptation feels so much greater for him.

"Mmm, Lucian, come over here and sit with me!" the green-eyed boy sang, sitting up. Lucian hesitantly walked over to the loveseat and sat beside the boy.

"My dear Lord, this is the best sofa I've ever sat on in my life. It's like, orgasmic good. Fuck the guest room, I'm sleeping here!" Aaron bounced up and down the cushion. The sudden movement and choice of words made Lucian heat up.

"For someone so young, you do curse a lot. I'm four years your senior and I hardly curse at all. You, on the other hand, are a sailor." Lucian chuckled. Aaron stopped bouncing and blushed.

"Ha ha ha, that's a nasty habit I picked up from my dad. I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable, though." Aaron laughed. "Oh, not to worry, I'm quite used to it. My brother has a very dirty mouth, even though he never reveals it in public."

The younger boy yawned and stretched, letting himself fall over onto Lucian's lap. The older man took a sharp breath, as Aaron's shoulder had lightly brushed against his crotch.

"Lucian, I'm tired. Too tired to want to get up. Carry me." Aaron extended his arms upward, signaling Lucian to carry him. "Did you undergo surgery for anything recently?" Lucian asked.

"No."

"Have you been to the hospital for such things as chemotherapy, blood transfusions, or a treatment for a rare disease, such as polio or tuberculosis, per se?"

"No."

"Do you have a functioning brain?"

"Yes."

"Then you can walk to the room by yourself."

Aaron dropped his arms, pouting. "You're mean. Screw what I said about you being all kick-ass and cool and shit…" Lucian laughed. "I kid, Aaron." Lucian picked the boy up from his waist and sat him up on his lap. "Although, I probably could carry you if I wanted to…"

Aaron liked the thought of this. He positioned himself to where he was straddling Lucian, his arms wrapped around the older man's neck. "Now you can take me." Aaron whispered in Lucian's ear.

…Lovely choice of wording that sentence.

A deep red stained Lucian's cheeks; all this felt a bit sudden, even though Aaron's intention wasn't one of sexual connotation. He felt a bit guilty having these thoughts enter his mind, as he knew he was better than that—better than some pervert trying to make his way down someone's pants as quickly as possible. Yet something bothered him greatly about this green-eyed boy, in the sense that he needed to get something off his chest.

Lucian raised a hand to cradle the younger boy's head, pulling him away. Aaron stared into Lucian's bespectacled eyes, waiting for a response. The lavender-haired man shifted his eyes back and forth from the younger boy's eyes to his lips. Lucian just couldn't help himself—this direct, close contact with the boy just wasn't enough. He wanted more…so much more….

Without any second thoughts, Lucian pulled the boy's head closer to his and kissed him. The unexpectedness startled Aaron, resulting in a small noise. The boy's eyes widened, not responding to the kiss in any way. Dissatisfied and ashamed, Lucian pulled back, looking into Aaron's eyes with humiliation.

"A…Aaron…I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself. I feel terrible; I'm sure now I've made the both of us feel very uncomfortable, and you probably would like to leave," Lucian took his hands off of Aaron and looked away. The boy had an odd feeling inside of him; the kiss felt different…a good sort of different, Aaron thought. He felt that he would like to continue with this engagement to see what else Lucian can do.

Aaron blinked then, arms still around the older man's neck, pulled him close, engaging the kiss once more. Lucian was taken aback by this, as he had thought he had done something wrong in kissing him—apparently not.

"Mm, I like how you make your guests feel so welcomed," Aaron whispered, breaking the kiss, trying to close any breadth of space between them. "I still don't feel completely comfortable, yet…" Aaron kissed the man's neck, trailing his left hand up and down Lucian's waist, feeling that it was indeed as svelte as it looked. "Ah…" small moans were expelled from Lucian, tilting his head slightly, giving the boy more access to his hot, tender flesh.

"Mm, such a young, sweet little thing you are. However did you get this naughty?" Lucian had his hands explore the younger's body, eventually going up his shirt, making Aaron shudder.

"Ah, your hands are cold…" the boy stopped kissing Lucian's neck, pulling back and writhing on top of the lavender-haired man. His touch was cold, although he wanted more from him; stopping Lucian for a moment, Aaron unzipped the black and orange vest he sported, taking it off and tossing it on Lucian's coffee table. Lucian held Aaron by his waist, planting kisses on his exposed shoulders. With his right hand, he traced his fingers up the boy's chest, stopping at a perked nipple, rubbing softly, enough to elicit soft moans from the boy. "Oh, Lucian…" he gasped as the man had trailed his tongue downward to Aaron's nipple, swirling around it.

"Ah…I…want more…"

~Stay tuned for Chapter Two~

So, what do you think? Not very sexy? It'll get to extreme lemon next chapter—but I'm not so confident. Read and Review, and spread the Eliteunder love~


	2. Chapter 2

Sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy sex. Please be gentile, this is my first time! I've never done something like this, or at least gone all the way—I'm delicate! (I am talking about writing the lemon)

**Just so that you know, I unintentionally twisted this into a Sadist!Lucian-on-Manipulated!Aaron lemon. Lucian came off WAY more devilish than expected, and it's just horribly wrong in every aspect of this pairing…I like it. But if you, the viewer, is unsatisfied by this sadistic conman sex, then just tell me and I'll set fire to the story and never write EU ever again because I have soiled it. SOILED IT! SOILED IT! SOILED IT! Ahem. So, yeah…READ. And Review :3**

~Oh Baby~

The words were hot against his ears—Aaron's voice was so desperate, so lustful. His moans, the sharp breaths he took, the way he wriggled as Lucian's hot, wet tongue dragged from perked nipple to belly button, occasionally back into the mouth of the excited boy, exchanged saliva thickening…

"_Lucian, oh, Lucian!" _

Lucian removed the boy from the straddled position and laid him down on the loveseat. He crawled over the green-eyed boy, diving in to kiss him. Aaron's tongue darted into Lucian's mouth, swirling messily at first—with the help of Lucian, he got used to this level of passion. Breaking the kiss, Lucian began to slide his tongue once more down the boy's chest. The lavender haired man slowly dragged on just lower of the boy's belly button, Aaron hardened readily.

Lucian began to undo the buttoning of Aaron's pants, sliding them along with his Pokémon-printed boxers down, letting Aaron's erection spring out. "Ah, Lucian! I…I'm a little…embarrassed…" Aaron blushed madly, ashamed that someone else was looking at him this way. "Ha, nonsense, Aaron," Lucian grabbed hold of Aaron's member, "You're amazing."

Lucian stroked the head of Aaron's limb with his tongue, slowly—painfully slowly. "N—ngh!" the younger boy clenched his teeth and eyes shut, the tortuously gradual pleasure killing him.

"Lucian…please…_please_…"

Lucian smiled sinfully, completely intoxicated by the boy pleading for his touch. Without hesitation, the older man took in the head, sucking diligently, taking in Aaron's length. The boy watched as Lucian's head bobbed up and down.

Tongue, teeth, saliva, hot breath—raw contact so explicit to the younger boy, now not caring about morals, more so than this stimulation from this masterful, experienced man giving him pleasure no one else ever would.

Lucian's breaths obstructed, he stopped sucking the boy, moving on to lick his shaft from base to tip.

_Ah! Ah! AH! L—Lucian…!_

With a harsh thrust upward, nails buried into loveseat, eyes clenched tight, Aaron released his seed, crying out in ecstasy. Most of his release fell onto his chest, Lucian smirking with a wicked satisfaction.

"Oh, my God, Lucian… you're so…so _good…_" Aaron moaned, sweaty, hot, and flushed red. Nothing could ever please Lucian more than to have left Aaron so contented—however, this still wasn't enough. Aaron had to brace himself for the real excitement soon, Lucian thought. He got up from the loveseat, walking off.

"Ah! Hey, Lucian! Where are you going? You can't just leave after you blew me! Did I do something wrong?" Aaron sat up, face still red and eyes filled with horror. Lucian turned his head and laughed. "My love, wouldn't you like to continue in the guest room like I had suggested? If you liked that loveseat, you'll really like this bed…"

The green-haired boy smiled with relief. "Ahhh. But Lucian, wouldn't it be best if we went to _your _room? I'd like that more."

"Hm. So be it, love."

"But…I don't wanna get up."

"Why not, love?"

"I'm naked…"

"It's not as if anyone but I is watching—unless you're paranoid like that." Lucian walked to his room, head turned to Aaron.

~Small gap filler~

As the psychic trainer unbuttoned his silk black shirt, he heard a knock on his door.

"Go ahead and come in, Aaron."

The boy stepped into the room shyly. Lucian turned to him, shirt unbuttoned completely. "Oh? Aaron, why are you all dressed again knowing full well I'm just going to take it all off?" He walked over and closed the door behind the boy.

"I…I'm a little shy. I've never done it before…" the boy blushed a bit, averting the elder's eyes. "Is that so?" Lucian took off his shirt, placing it on a desk chair. His skin was so beautifully pale, Aaron thought. His statuesque figure was gorgeous, and the boy envied this gracefulness in body formation.

Catching the boy eyeing him, Lucian took the boy's hand and led him to the bed, large and plush. "Oh, sweet Arceus, this is even softer than the sofa…" The older man laughed. "I knew you'd say something like that."

Lucian gently pushed Aaron to lie down on the bed, head delicately placed on a posh pillow, crawling over him. He unzipped the vest once more, tossed it to the side, and moved down to the boy's pants. As he was being undressed, Aaron's mind clouded with thoughts of how this will happen. He was so inexperienced, and never intended to wind up in such a situation. However, the boy did leave the house for excitement, for adventure, for danger—and no situation was as exciting, adventurous, and dangerous as this.

The boy was snapped back to reality when he felt a smooth touch sweep across his exposed member, making him shudder. "You really are amazing, Aaron." The lavender-haired man stroked the boy's limb, watching him take in small yet sharp breaths, face flaring with heat.

"Ah, Lucian…" Aaron's words were barely audible. Lucian smiled at the boy—he looked adorable writhing as he did under such petty little touches. He then removed his hand from the boy, unzipping his own pants. Aaron, startled, just watching, feeling mortified that he was about to see his newfound lover in this light. Inside, Aaron really wanted it—especially from someone as masterful and gentlemanly as Lucian—and he did trust the man as his first, yet years of conservation could really make an unsettling feeling in such circumstances.

"Lucian… I—I'm so nervous…" Aaron looked away after just glimpsing at the form of his new lover. The elder took off his glasses and placed them on a nightstand, moving a loose strand of hair from his face. "It's okay to be a little apprehensive, love. But if you just don't want it, then it's alright—"

"No! Oh! Um… I…I meant that I do want it."

Lucian smirked, his brilliant violet eyes with a glaze of desire piercing into Aaron's green eyes. He made his way to the nightstand drawer and opened it, reaching for something.

"Really, now, Aaron? Do you?" he pulled out a bottle with a heavy fluid substance in it. Watching him open the bottle, Aaron gulped loud enough for Lucian to hear.

"It seems that you're just not ready." Lucian cautiously coated his index and middle finger with the fluid, oblivious to the boy's chagrin.

Aaron closed his eyes and gulped again. "I…I am! I…I _want you, Lucian!_"

Lucian grinned maliciously at this victory, and readied himself. He made his way back to Aaron, wrapping his right arm under the boy, his left hand, coated in lubricant, trailed down to Aaron's puckered hole.

"_I thought you would, Aaron."_

Not giving a second thought, Lucian slipped his index finger inside Aaron, causing the boy to arch at whiplash speed. "AH! L—Lucian!" Lucian's right arm kept the boy in place, his hand pressing down on the boy's shoulder. Lucian pumped his finger softly into Aaron, his tight muscles constricting the digits.

"Lucian, oh, Lucian, it hurts!" Aaron whimpered, his eyes watering a little.

"Shall I stop? I thought you had wanted me, but if the pain is too great…" Lucian said coyly, pumping his finger a bit faster, prodding the hole with the second finger.

"N—No! Ah! Oh, Lucian, no! I—ah!—want it! Please!" the green-haired boy screamed, hips bucking only slightly along Lucian's fingers. Lucian fully inserted the second, pushing faster and faster.

"Oh, so tight… I'm glad I have this privilege to loosen such innocence. Never before have I taken something so sweet from someone…" Lucian whispered into Aaron's ear mischievously. These words mortified the boy, his eyes on the brink of tears. He took in sharper breaths, expelled moans in a rhythmic synchronization with the thrusting Lucian was doing. Sweat trailed down his face, his throat went dry—the ecstasy flooded his body and mind, the pain now pleasure—sinful, sinful pleasure only Lucian could give him. The boy was reaching climax, as his louder, more passionate moans indicated—perfect timing for what Lucian had wanted.

At the peak of orgasm, Lucian stopped his pumping and took his fingers out of Aaron.

"Oh…oh…Lucian, why—why did you…?" Aaron was lost in this sexual bliss so far that he could not even string a tangible sentence together. Lucian chuckled.

"Calm now, love. Was it all too much? Is it enough to leave you just in this state, or are you so adamant that you insist you want more and more?" Lucian, this graceful, masterful, sincere man—behind this mask is a sadistic deviant and ruler of the bedroom that only so few past lovers had found out—harshly found out. He never once had a cruel intention with a lover, yet something just…_changes _him under such heated circumstances, letting out this inner sex-deprived demon on a willing—or unwilling—host. Of course, Aaron, as naïve as he is, has completely overlooked this, willing to take everything Lucian is capable of.

Aaron gripped the bed sheet. "Y…yes…I want to, Lucian—I want you so badly…" his voice cracked a bit over the dryness of his throat.

"Good," Lucian whispered, grabbing the lubricant once more, rubbing a considerable amount over his lengthy, hardened shaft.

"Lucian…please…"

The lavender-haired man spread the boy's legs, placing himself in the created open space. He then lifted the boy's legs over his shoulders.

"Lucian…"

"My love, are sure you can go through this? I'm not one to hold back in these situations."

Aaron smiled weakly. "I _need _you."

"So be it…"

Lucian gently prodded with the head, inserting painfully slowly. Aaron clenched his eyes shut, gripped the sheets harder, holding back a scream.

"Is it too much?"

He inserted more into Aaron's entrance, pumping gently with what was already in.

_Haa…Lucian! It hurts! Ah! Ah ah ah! Lucian!_

"Do you need me to stop?"

Lucian was inside fully, thrusting deeply, although softly. He leaned over Aaron, who was writhing, moaning, and screaming in pain.

_Ah! Lucian, it hurts! Mmph! Ah! I can't—AH! Ah!—take…! Oh, Lucian! OH!_

"Ahn, what was that, love? What—ah—can't you take? Mm, so tight…" that mature, almost smoky baritone voice moaned into Aaron's ears, also hitting with hot, heavy breaths and sweat. "Aaron…oh, Aaron…"

Lucian was thrusting harder into Aaron, rapidly picking up speed. Aaron, too, had started bucking his hips against the man rhythmically. His cries were far more passionate and ecstatic than the previous form of pleasure experimented had coaxed out of him. Aaron wrapped his arms around Lucian's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Lucian's saliva was thick, and traveled densely down Aaron's throat. Their tongues were in a violent battle for dominance—experienced, domineering Lucian and adamant, never-back-down Aaron—a battle riddled with foul play of the teeth and lips. Lucian had kept the pacing of his thrusts whilst engaged in this lustful fight. Aaron had broken apart the kiss to bite onto Lucian's lower lip hard, the unexpected pain causing a fierce, deep thrust into him.

_AHHH! Oh, God, Oh, Lucian! Yes! Oh, Lucian! Ah! Ah! AHH! _

Hot bodies causing an unbearable friction against each other, dry mouths, running sweat, passionate screams—this was bliss. This was what the danger, the adventure of the outside world promised Aaron, and he thanks whatever deity blessed him with such pleasure.

Aaron was once again reaching climax, as was Lucian—whose thrusting had become some vigorous, beastly pounding that had even caused minimal bleeding. The two men had their eyes tight shut, nails dug deep into each other, the silence of the night completely broken by screams and screams of total rapture.

_Lucian, Lucian, OH, LUCIAN!_

Aaron's eyes popped open, bucking himself against Lucian's torso, releasing his seed once more all over the man's chest.

Lucian didn't last much longer, crying out the boy's name, climaxing into Aaron.

Lucian took himself out of the boy, leaning over to kiss him lustfully once more. Aaron broke it quickly, embracing his lover faintly. "Lucian…you were…wonderful…" he kissed the man sweetly. "I…I love you…" the boy sighed contently, eyelids fluttering shut. Those last words hit Lucian like a brick wall—the boy genuinely cared for Lucian…and this made the man very happy.

"Heh…Oh, Aaron, I do love you, too," he placed a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead, "…and I always will, my little Honey bear…"

~JIZZ~

**Hey guys, guess what! There'll be a really short chapter three! So I'll be done with that soon. Well? Go ahead, kill me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet Judas, I finally got this far! Well, here it is: the long-awaited ending to Take All His Honey! So, go ahead and read to your leisure whilst I become overworked writing more for you ingrates. And not a single cent was made that day…

I kid, I kid. So, please review after reading: this is not a recommendation, it is a requirement! I really need to know how I'm doing, especially since my writing style is about as unstable as GLaDOS… But do enjoy! And if you couldn't already tell, this chapter will be shit-tons more comedic, like my previous stories.

~Hand me a smoke, babe~

"Breakfast is ready, guys!" the younger psychic called from the kitchen. It had been about three weeks since Aaron and Lucian first met, and after a long night of intimacy, Lucian brought it upon himself to keep the boy as his lover, still trying to convince the boy's parents otherwise (as they believe Lucian is a child prostitution trafficker in the Russian Mafia). On this bright, sunny morning in Johto, staying over at Will's house, the trio was eagerly anticipating a delicious breakfast made by said host.

"Big brother! Aaron! Come on, it might get cold!" Will called. His pancakes were losing their fluff, and he knew how much his big brother hated deflated pancakes.

"We're here, we're here, Willy. We were just dressing." Said a still drowsy (Ha, drowsy… Drowzee…psychic…ha) voice. Will turned at the voice, seeing Aaron in his Pokémon pajamas and Lucian in a silk crimson robe.

"Rough night?" asked Will.

"You don't even know the half of it…"

"Trust me, I've been getting calls from the_ Hoenn_ Elite Four telling you guys to shut the hell up."

"Oh. Sorry about that, brother." Said Lucian.

The trio sat at the table, Aaron helping himself to pancakes, eggs, and bacon (and Hilda is somewhere asking where her Tepig went), and the purple-haired brothers served each other coffee.

"So, brother, how did you pass the night?" Lucian pulled back a wavy strand of hair and sipped his coffee, a bit disappointed because it had gotten cold.

"Well, there isn't anything a little bit of sleeping pills and earplugs can't do, now, is there, big brother?" Will chuckled, also noticing his coffee was cold.

"Then why have us over if you know we're going to be a disturbance?" Lucian asked.

"Well, you're my brother, Lucian, and I feel obliged to do so."

"If we are as much trouble as you express, maybe we just won't come over anymore."

"Oh, no need for that. It's…it's fine…"

"Please, I can hear the exasperation dripping from your mouth. We'll be off after breakfast, never to return."

"Big brother, don't be like that. I didn't mean to sound—"

"Well, it did. So,"

"Lucian, let's be adults about this…"

"Well, William, I suppose you'd know a lot about being an adult, seeing as though you and a certain blond Gym Leader from Ecruteak have been expressing very adult scenarios behind my back."

Will stood up from the table. "Lucian, do _not _bring my personal life into this, please. I am trying to be a good house guest." The younger psychic took a breath in and released it slowly, not wanting to fight with his older brother in front of another guest. Aaron just sat there eating pancakes.

"Please, brother, you're a good host as much as Morty is a good lover."

Will blushed deeply and gasped. "_LUCIAN! _You've slept with my boyfriend?"

"Who hasn't, Will?"

Aaron spat out his Oran juice.

"…What?"

"Big…brother…"

"Well, at least I'm honest. We dated back when you were barely becoming Elite. Safe to say our relationship didn't last long, and neither did he."

"…Lucian, before I do something I regret, please get out of my kitchen."

"So be it. Your pancakes were disappointingly flat. Come, my Aaron, let's leave and go back to Sinnoh." Aaron got up slowly, still trying to comprehend the fact that his lover just openly admitted a past lover in front of him, and his younger brother as well. The two left the kitchen, leaving Will fuming.

"Oh, and Will, Aaron and I made love on your sofa as well. My, is it comfortable. We didn't bother to clean, since you're the host. _Arrivederci, fratello_."

"…Well, there isn't anything some iodine and an incinerator can't do, now, is there, big brother…"

In the back of his mind, Will thought two things throughout the day:

How much of an ass his older brother is…

And to remember to break up with Morty later.

~Get me a beer, too, babe~

**Whoo! So, go ahead: shoot me. Susu for the win! And Lucian/Morty… wow. I'd never really ship them, but it's funny to have that idea in your head. Does such a shipping exist? In which case, give me the name! And why have these two ****completely fanon ****brothers be bitchy homosexuals to each other? Well, in my mind, I like to think that the psychics are only about a year or so away from each other, and growing up so close together, they grew a bit of a rivalry. So every now and then, they'll kill each other verbally when they're pissed. Yeah. I'm fucking weird. Well, that's one Yeah Yeah Yeahs song down, nine to go! I'm thinking either Maps or Black Tongue, but, hey, you're the ones who have to wait. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. And if you actually smirked a little at this, hand me some vodka. I need some right now. Spread the Eliteundershipping love!**


End file.
